old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160516122119
Hängt ESO storytechnisch iwie mit Skyrim zusammen? O.O Hab mir auch Oblivion geholt :D Anime Ok... dann ist es halt nicht in Ordnung... ._. Naja... ich hab bei der Biologie-Matura aufs Konzeptpapier (ist nur für Notizen da, wir nicht benotet, und normalerweise auch nicht angeschaut... trotzdem kann's der Vorsitzende, meine Lehrerin und das Ministerium sehen) zuerst noch eine molekulare DNA gezeichnet und dazu eine mRNA... (wollte beim Thema bleiben) Danach hab ich eine DNA mit Augen gezeichnet und eine mRNA mit Augen... dann haben sie sich umarmt... die mRNA bekam dann vom Zellkern eine Haube und eine Socke mit (von der Marke Guanin und Poly-(A)) und anschließend wurde sie vom Ribosom überfallen und gegessen... 2 tRNAs kamen der mRNA daraufhin zu Hilfe und stachen dem Ribosom in 2 der 3 Augen... Außerdem hab ich die RNA-Polymerase als eine Art Katze gezeichnet, die die mRNA als eine Art Fellknäuel ausscheidet... XD Achja und ich hab auf der nächsten Seite (damit ich professionell wirke...) eine tierische Zelle und eine pflanzliche Zelle gezeichnet... UND ein Bakterium! Obwohl das gar nie vorkam... ._. Also ich könnte es schon publik machen XD Achso ja doch, die Szene hat ich schon, aber ich hab seinen Namen vergessen XD Ich will nicht darüber reden... sie war einfach böse... ok? -.- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byDglOhxmdA So viel Pech muss man mal haben XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU6vzPIpDgQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpHz8W4s9ms https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isgNlPG6RoE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uLWOV06Jbs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xuXFET2qQU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaYaA6dNVgQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1lEl1_tboY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shpnVgPwMwA Da wir beim Zeichnen waren... XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29UnNsH9L2g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e9490HZSiQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVPcJn7bsLM Bei dieser Freundschaft brauchen wohl beide ziemlich viel Ausdauer... XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP69zYnelKs Und hier das 1. OP von Bakemonogatari, es ist recht schön, aber frag besser nicht nach der Bedeutung des Tackers XD Hymnen Jap... auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass Schweden ein Ohrwurm ist, hät ich Jamie-Lee weiter vorne gesehen ^^ Ja... Das ist mir bewusst... trotzdem wollte ich nicht, dass die Ukraine gewinnt... Ungefähr so wie letztes Jahr mit Italien... Die waren auch nur 2. weil sie einen bekannten Sänger dabei hatten... Deswegen wollte ich deren Sieg auch nicht ^^" Egal ich hab vom Englischen schon einen Ohrwurm XD OuaT Du weißt, genauso gut wie ich, dass du nie emotional dafür bereit sein wirst... XD Tattoos Naja... Alle folgen mir blind und bewundern alles was ich tu... Das ist doch schon mal ein tolles Konzept... XD Ach was... Vater Mathias Kult war zwar etwas alt und hätte eine Art Upgrade gebraucht, aber im Endeffekt lag er eig. gar nicht falsch damit... Naja außer, dass sie vermutlich doch nicht weggekommen wären... XD Love Live! Bei der B-Side gibt's jtzt außerdem Lieder von Aqours, da ja in 1-2 Monaten Love Live! Sunshine!! anfängt :D Sly Naja... Die Frage, warum Sly am Leben gelassen wurde, wurde von Clockwerk ja schon mehr oder weniger beantwortet... Damit er eben beweisen konnte, dass die Coopers ohne Buch nichts drauf haben... Und die Frage um Slys Vater wurde ja auch halbwegs, wenn auch nicht komplett, beantwortet... Man erfährt halt immer mehr von ihm, aber ich hab kein Problem damit, dass er ein Mysterium bleibt ^^ Die Frage um die Mutter und um Clockwerks Hass würd ich auch gerne beantwortet haben :o Wer weiß... Vielleicht stammt Clockwerk aus der Zukunft und wollte unsterblich werden... und eines Tages, während einer seiner üblichen Zeitreise-Urlaube, entdeckte er Slytunkhamen... Und dieser stahl ihm ein wichtiges Teil seiner Zeitmaschine kurz nachdem Clockwerks Familie schon durch das Zeitportal waren... und ohne dieses Teil konnte Clockwerk eben nicht mehr zurück und entwickelte einen enormen Hass... Oder es war einfach dieselbe Geschichte, wie mit Dr. M, nur mit Slytunkhamen anstelle von Slys Vater in der Geschichte... Sly wäre nun ja in Ägypten... ._. "The game is currently undergoing maintenance.. We appreciate your understanding and apologize for any inconvenience caused by this maintenance." - KLab Games (Love Live! School idol festival) 4 Stunden... -.-